


Roy's Journey

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M, addressing Talia al Ghul being a rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: What if Oliver did die in 3x09? Team Arrow is falling apart and to make matters worse Danny Brickwell has taken over The Glades. Starling's criminals know The Arrow hasn't been spotted in months. Then Batman shows up. Will Roy Harper aka Arsenal rise to the occasion? Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**So, this is a story I've been tossing around with various drafts for a good couple of years, well at least some point after 3x09.**

**Basically, this if Oliver really did die in his fight with Ras al Ghul and how that effects people back in Starling City, particularly Roy.**

**Don't own Arrow or anything in the Arrowverse but really by this point, that should be known.**

* * *

Nighttime in Starling City

Roy Harper dressed in his red leather suit with the hood up overlooks an alleyway, while crouched on a roof top ledge. He's waiting for the three Garson bothers, a small group of thieves.

Nothing that hardly is news worthy, but it gets around the Glades well enough and he still has friends around here that keep him updated. After all he grew up in these slums and most people living here are just making an honest living while trying to survive.

Once upon a time he was an angry youth stealing to live but ever since being kidnapped by The Savior and becoming Oliver's partner Roy's changed.

Tonight, he's out alone since Diggle is at home with his wife and baby daughter. Felicity is probably off having a nine-thousand-dollar dinner with Ray Palmer at a restaurant.

Roy never will understand why Oliver loved her or at least claimed to. His mentor's love life was a jumbled-up mess he never wanted any part of.

Three months ago, Danny Brickwell took four city council men as hostages and forced the mayor to give him the Glades or they would die. Needless to say, the woman did exactly that.

The National Guard is not going to step in for the same reasons, despite that probably those men are already dead. So, the only hope around is Diggle, Quentin Lance and whatever police that are brave enough to enter.

Laurel began following in her sister's footsteps as the next Black Canary despite only have a short number of weeks of training from Ted Grant. That's led to quite a few arguments between them given that Laurel is very untrained.

Roy comes out of his thoughts when seeing the back door of a cheese steak shop open and three men in dark cloths with a young girl exit. He fires an arrow through the first man's left knee cap sending him to the ground painfully.

As the thugs look up in surprise Arsenal drops down from the roof ledge than grabs a hold of a drain pipe and uses that to slide to the floor.

"Hey, aren't you that Flash guy?" one of the men asked.

"Wrong city" Roy replied.

One of the men goes running towards the hooded archer who ducks a swing than gives a strike with his own to the man's gut before finishing him off with a right cross. The second man falls to the floor out cold.

Roy looks up to see the last man holding a handgun to the girl's head who is no older than fourteen years old.

Notching an arrow "Let the girl go" Roy orders angrily.

"Fat chance hero. I'm walking out of here with my money and maybe I'll let her live" the man said.

Without warning a red colored arrow files through the air and enters the man's right eye socket, he slums to the ground.

Roy looks upon the lifeless body this being the first time he's ever killed. Or at least being in control of himself unlike being on a Mirakuru rampage when killing that cop. Lester Buchinsky was an innocent man, who left behind a wife and two young kids. He knows it was the Mirakuru behind his actions but that doesn't make it any easier.

* * *

Hour later in an apartment

Roy dressed in casual cloths enters to see Diggle helping Lyla clean off the table which as he shuts the door as they notice his presence.

"I kind of need to talk to Diggle about something. I don't know what to do" Roy said.

"Alright just let me get this" Diggle said, going to move some plates.

"It's okay Johnny I can get it from here" Lyla said, briefly touching his arm.

A short while later Diggle and Roy are on the balcony looking out at the city.

Minutes pass before "I killed a man tonight" Roy said, his voice filled with guilt.

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

"It was the Garrison bothers. One had a hostage and I wasn't going to waste time trying to find a nonlethal spot because I don't think there was one." Roy replied.

"Like you just said there was no other choice to make. I learned in Afghanistan sometimes it's killed or be killed and no third option" Diggle said.

Sighing "Yea your right. Oliver killed Joseph Falk to save my life than even after Deathstroke there would be times where a criminal got death instead of prison" Roy replied.

"Having restraint is a good thing because it keeps the lines from getting to blurry. But Roy like tonight it's the only option" Diggle said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Facing him "Thank you for listening" Roy said.

"Anytime. Now let's go inside because there is still some dinner left and you need to eat" Diggle replied.

Roy thinks about protesting but decides against it when his stomach rumbles in hunger. Besides growing up in the Glades food wasn't always available so he'll will take it every chance he got.

* * *

Next morning in the Foundry

Roy dressed in simple blue jeans but shirtless is beating a punching bag to death.

Allowing his thoughts to consume him of everything. First, it's been three months since Oliver's death at the hands of Ras al Gul that Malcom Merlyn confirmed with the bloody sword. The two of them later actually met up with Maseo Yamashiro and his estranged wife Tatsu, who are old friends of Oliver from his time in Hong Kong were able to recover the body.

They had a private funeral for Oliver. It was one of the hardest things Roy ever had to do in his life. A few days later, Thea having had enough of painful memories left Starling and headed to Corto Maltese. Plus needing to be on the run from the League of Assassins.

Shortly after the funeral he was approached by a woman named Talia who has begun training him in furthering his combat and archery skills for the past months. Plus, Talia had a suit made, more like Oliver's original suit which the leathers are custom fit to his size, but for the time being told her to keep it.

His thoughts are interrupted "So I turned on the news this morning and saw that one of the Garson brothers was dead... from a red arrow" Felicity said approaching.

Stopping "He had a hostage. I didn't have a choice" Roy said.

"Oliver said the same thing after The Count. Still don't believe him. We don't kill people for any reason. When you wear that hood, it is an honor. One you don't shed with blood" Felicity said.

"You have not been out onto the field like we have. Not there every time when we get shot or struck on the back of the head and wondering if we will ever make it out alive" Roy replied, gritting teeth.

"No, you're right. I'm just sit the tech person who has gone out a couple of times and oh I shoved a needle into Slade Wilson's neck" Felicity said snarky.

"Fine you've gone out once or twice but it's different. Felicity I don't expect you to understand" Roy said getting ready to strike the bag again.

"Oliver wouldn't do what you're doing. He's better than that" Felicity said angrily.

Turning around "Remember that child kidnapper Al Muncie about a week after I joined? Oliver let him drown in the sewers" Roy replied.

"Maybe he just couldn't save him, but you don't" Felicity said but gets cut off.

"No, you've been in denial ever since he left to go fight Ras A Gul. It stops now. You've proved one thing you're not doing this for the city but because of a fantasy version of Oliver" Roy said.

"What is your point?" Felicity asked, harshly.

"Either you're in this team and are willing to live in this dark world or you're not" Roy replied.

Felicity steps back, crying in tears of shock as it's like the truth hit her full on. Unable to speak she rushes out slamming the door close. Roy lets out a sigh of relief and knows it had to be done.

Times have changed. Team Arrow has lost its leader now it's a matter of survival for everyone, for the whole city. Somehow, he's became the unofficial leader of whatever is left of this group.

"So, I'm guessing from no guy running around in a green hood he's gone" a familiar voice spoke approaching.

Turning around to see "Sin. How did you get here?" Roy asked.

"I do know the password" Sin replied.

"Oliver's gone. Why are you here?" Roy asked.

"I heard on the news and well it's been awhile since I saw you" Sin said.

Beginning to hit the bag again "Well I've been busy. Haven't had much time for anything else" Roy said.

"You can't be The Arrow, Roy. Pushing yourself until you break is not going to go well for anyone including you" Sin said.

"And if I don't people are going to die. I've lost enough people already and Brickwell has to be stopped" Roy replied, angrily.

Moving forward with gripping him by the arms "I get it ok. Here's the thing you're not him. Use his methods and teachings but don't let them break you" Sin said.

Nodding "How did you get to be so smart?" Roy asked, a tiny grin.

"You're not the only one who had a mask for a mentor Abercrombie" Sin replied with a teasing smile.

Shaking his head amused Roy walks over to the computers leaning against the table, wiping the sweat off his face with a rag.

"It's probably none of my business but you and Thea back together?" Sin asked.

"No, we're not. As long as she's happy I'm fine with that. I'm not sitting around hoping she'll come back to me" Roy said.

"Good" Sin replied, moving forward before kissing him on the lips.

Roy is momentarily surprised with fleetingly considering backing off but decides not to. Returning her kiss Roy, removes her jacket as Sin begins running her hands along his bare back.

* * *

In the docks at a shipping warehouse

Throwing a box into the back of a truck, Roy decides to take short break and well also discover why his supposed coworkers are spending so much time in the nearby break room.

However, it's not like he needs to work given Oliver left him all of his accounts. Despite Isabel Rochev and Slade's actions Oliver had money in off shore accounts that were separate from the Queen family funds.

Briefly Roy's mind drifts back to waking up on the small bed in the Foundry after having sex with Sin, who was already gone. Just left a note near his equipment saying that she would see him soon.

Really not sure what exactly was going on with Sin, but maybe it was just an attraction. It's not like he's doesn't have a connection with Sin due their similar backgrounds. Only since he was in a relationship with Thea, well they kept it strictly to friendship.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Roy hops onto the raised level with quietly making his way against the wall and approaching the open doorway. but doesn't get to close. Listening in, Roy determines the group of men are discussing a meet up between their gang and Brickwell's since they want to join.

Which is going to take place in a junkyard later tonight. Prefect Roy concludes since it's a chance to take out some gang members and maybe even get ahold of one of Brickwell's lieutenants. Looks like choosing this place purposely because of it's connection to the criminal underworld is paying off.

Hearing the men slowly beginning to head back this direction, Roy makes a quick hop down and heads back over to moving boxes with acting like not knowing a thing.

* * *

Later at a junkyard

Roy in his Arsenal suit is making his way around a stack of old freezers and typewriter from the 1920's. Following his lead is Laurel in her Black Canary suit with a police baton.

Notching an arrow, Roy comes upon a small group of gang members but is startled at what he sees. All six of the men are laying on the ground out cold like there's been a fight and have multiple broken bones. Exchanging a look with Laurel, Roy glances back at the men to notice some of them have a bat shaped pieces of metal sticking out of some of their body parts.

"Who did this?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know" Roy replied un-notching the arrow with placing it back in his quiver.

"That would be me, Roy Harper and Dinah Lance" a voice said from nearby.

Both Roy and Laurel turn to see a figure emerging from the shadows. The man is dressed in an all-black suit with mask and pointed ears. There's a red bat symbol on his chest and a sliver belt wrapped around his waist.

"Who are you?" Roy asked.

"Batman" the man said, his voice rougher due to a voice modulator.

"What do you want?" Roy asked, knowing the man's name sounds familiar.

"To help you take down Danny Brickwell" Batman said.

"Why should we trust you?" Roy asked.

After a moment of debate Batman, removes his mask. Revealing the face of a teenager in his later years, with black hair and a certain hard look in his eyes despite his kind of soft features.

"I'm Terry McGinnis" he replied.

"Well you know ours already. You want to help take down Brickwell, why?" Roy asked.

"Brickwell was trying to move his gun running operations into Gotham City and I shut them down" Terry replied.

"Ok. Let's work together then" Laurel said.

"Not that fast Laurel. I'll make this clear Terry I don't know you, so I don't trust you… yet. If you betray us I'll make sure you regret it, understand?" Roy asked.

"You sound like my mentor. I can agree with that" Terry replied.

"Alright, now let's get to work" Roy said.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this**

**I figured with Oliver being dead it would be the finale breaking point for Thea for wanting to stay in Starling City so it's not out of the possibility that she would want to leave given how much bad memories are Starling.**

**Yes, I am doing a Roy and Sin romantic relationship since I think they would be a good pairing together. Plus, I don't think I've ever seen a story with them as a couple.**

**Given Roy's age based off the Arrowverse wika being 1991 which would make him 24 in 2015 when this story is taking place, I am making Sin at the very least 18 years old.**

**Mostly so I can avoid having a whole bunch of issues and questions about the ages of them dating, etc.**

**Yes, I'm bringing in Batman or rather Terry McGinnis who took over the role as Batman in the future. Terry first appeared in the Batman Beyond cartoon that ran from 1991 to 2001 and Terry proved to be so popular they brought him into the main DC comics.**

**I've been waiting to use Terry in something, so I figured given this is focused on Roy protecting the city after Oliver's death then Terry would fit right in.**

**Also, it was confirmed in 6x03 that Bruce Wayne and Gotham City does exist since Oliver mentioned it during his speech to the news people. Edit as of 2/06/19 in Arrow 7x09 it's confirmed in conversation that Bruce is Batman on Earth 1.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Another new chapter is here and took me long enough. Sorry for the wait.**

**Do I really have to keep doing the disclaimers? It's Fan fiction which explains itself on the site, so I don't own anything.**

**Onto the story**

* * *

Next morning in a semi rundown apartment

Entering Sin closes the door behind her as she walks over to the small kitchen counter with dropping down a paper grocery bag on it. Just got done working at a gun store and some grocery shopping for couple of food items.

"Hello" Roy said stepping out from a room a short distance behind her.

Sin startled turns around reaching for her pocket knife only relaxes upon seeing it's just Harper.

"You stalking me Abercrombie?" Sin asked, though in a teasing tone.

"No. You said you'd see me around" Roy said.

"Yeah. So how is it going with Brickwell?" Sin asked.

"Still nothing so far but working with a bat vigilante out of Gotham. Maybe he knows something I don't" Roy said.

"Ah the Batman, I've heard about him from various people on the street over the years" Sin said.

"What do you know?" Roy asked causally sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

"Not much other than this guy was operational in Gotham City during the late 70's and 80's before vanishing. The guy was last seen fighting some madman called The Joker at a circus where Joker ended up dead at the hands of his partner Batgirl. After that Batman was never heard from since" Sin replied.

"Well I doubt it's the same guy, far too young. Probably either a copy cat or like his student taking over the mantel" Roy said.

"Yeah funny thing, that was around the time Bruce Wayne vanished following the murder of his finance, and some other friends caused by The Joker and Harley Quinn. So about us?" Sin asked.

"Well what would you like us to be?" Roy asked.

"I don't really know. I've never really dated or been in a relationship. I just know I have feelings for you, but I kept them buried while you dated Thea. So, guess I would like to give a relationship try" Sin replied.

"Me to" Roy said.

"Alright going to fix myself a late breakfast, you want something to eat?" Sin asked removing the items from the bag.

"Yeah sure" Roy said going over to help.

* * *

Later at the Captain's office in the SCPD

Entering Roy moves over with sitting in a chair while Quentin gets done with a phone call and places the receiver back down. Also, Roy can detect a faint trace of alcohol from Captain Lance, so Roy figures the man has been drinking, but thankfully not heavily.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Harper?" Quentin asked.

"Actually, for you. I can't keep this to myself any longer despite Oliver keeping it a secret as well. It's about Sara she's" Roy said in guilt but gets cut off.

"Dead I know. I've known for a few months, ever since Laurel dressed up as The Canary to get information from me. I mean she was my own daughter and kept that from me. Queen did as well and that betrayal hurts, but not as bad as what Laurel did" Quentin said disgusted and upset.

"So that's why Laurel mentioned something about you two no longer talking. Laurel said it was for your heart condition" Roy said.

"Gave me the same crap. I get shot at Harper, my heart's fine" Quentin replied.

"I'm kind of surprised your not going after me and the rest" Roy said.

"I thought about it, I really did but Queen's dead. No real point and the way Brickwell is controlling The Glades well we need all the help it can get. Though it might do some good if people knew The Arrow was still out there" Quentin said.

"I'm considering it" Roy replied.

Quentin merely nods.

* * *

Later at Starling's Park in a secluded area

Sitting on a bench Roy is watching some squirrels run around and the birds fly through the air when noticing Terry dressed in blue jeans, a gray T-shirt and brown leather jacket. Eventually Terry reaching the bench sits down next to Roy.

"Why ask me to come here?" Roy asked, all this green and brightness in the nicer parts of the city kind of is unnerving.

"When I'm visiting cities I always like spending some time to enjoy the sights. Otherwise what is the point if we don't know what we are fighting for" Terry said.

"True" Roy said.

"So, what do you want to know?" Terry asked.

"How did you get to be running around as Batman and what happened to the first guy?" Roy asked turning to face him.

After a few minutes to gather his thoughts "Two years ago, when I was still in high school I ended up getting recruited by Mr. Wayne full time after stealing a bat suit to bring my father's killers to justice. Last year the pervious Batman died" Terry said.

"I have an understanding of father's deaths. Mine was shot down in our front door step due discovering something at work he wasn't supposed to. My mother turned to drugs to cope and overdosed a year later. I was ten years old" Roy replied grimly.

Terry nods not having much else to say and figures the last thing Harper wants is an apology.

"I'm thinking since you here to help me take down Brickwell we could actually storm his headquarters and take him down for good. I've been casing his headquarters trying to figure out how I'm going to pull it off these past months once I figured out where it was" Roy said.

"Not easy?" Terry asked.

"No, Brickwell keeps moving his bases and only some of his most trusted men know where the next one is. After you left last night I got one of the lieutenants awake and questioned him. He confirmed that Brickwell is not planning on leaving their current base for two weeks" Roy explains.

"Good. Do we know how many men?" Terry asked.

"Around thirty from what I gathered from the lieutenant and my surveillance, could be more" Roy said.

"Between you, Laurel Lance and me we should be able to handle them, though just barely. The Flash able to help?" Terry asked.

"I'm not having Laurel involved. She's only been at this a short while and has at best only mere weeks of training from a former boxer when not over working at the DA's office" Roy said.

"She's survived this long" Terry said.

"Yes, she has but I'm not having Laurel with us on in this assault on Brickwell" Roy said firmly.

"Have you trained her?" Terry asked.

"Tried, didn't exactly want to listen" Roy replied.

"Ok so who else do you have in mind?" Terry asked.

"One of my teachers, a woman named Talia I might be able to convince to help us" Roy said.

Glancing over "Did this woman give a last name?" Terry asked, an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"No" Roy said.

Lightly shaking his head "That sounds like her. Listen if it's Talia al Ghul who I actually think it is your dealing with, you need to be extra cautious around her" Terry explains.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Talia tried to kill Selina Kyle once, Mr. Wayne's fiancé because she wasn't the one he wanted to marry. Along with… I'd prefer to not discuss what else Talia tried to do to Mr. Wayne" Terry replied grimly.

"Great I'm being trained by an unstable killer that has stalking issues" Roy said scowling "I can find somebody else instead of using Talia if you want."

"No if you think Talia's the best option Roy to help us win then I can work alongside her" Terry replied.

Lightly nodding "Ok. After I think I might cut ties" Roy said.

"If you do be careful" Terry replied.

Roy gives a firm nod before rising to his feet, along side Terry.

"We've got some surveillance and planning first" Roy said.

Terry merely nods

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**So, here's a new chapter for this story and a rather long one as well.**

**Also, just want to thank everybody who had read and reviewed this story thus far.**

**Like usual I don't own Arrow, Batman related or anything else to DC comics. I make no money.**

* * *

Nighttime in the Foundry one week later

Roy is standing near the computer station while Terry is over by the glass case containing The Arrow suit while Talia, in her casual clothes is some feet over to the left of Roy.

Currently they are discussing their plans since they did enough surveillance and were discussing their finale plans of attacking Brickwell's headquarters.

"We ready?" Roy asked.

"If there's nothing else to be discussed I'd say we make our move" Talia said.

"Agreed, we've planned all we can. Let's do this" Terry said.

Roy nods with moving over to the table in between the bow case and the computer station, which as a trunk on it. Roy lifting the lid upwards reaches in to pull out a green jacket with glancing over at the case containing The Arrow suit, his choice made.

* * *

Later at an old two-story apartment building that has long since been abandoned ever since The Undertaking

Roy is wearing a green leather jacket and pants, along with black boots. A quiver is on his back filled with arrows with a recurve bow identical to the one used as Arsenal only green in color in his left hand. Over his head is Oliver's old cloth hood and a domino mask over his eyes.

Hearing movement from a nearby room, Roy swiftly turns with notching an arrow and firing it right into the left shoulder of the man to step out of the room sending him to the floor.

Two more step out and despite raising up their weapons Roy fires an arrow which explodes near them trapping them both in a net that sends them to the ground.

Barely moving in enough time, The Arrow backflips to avoid a fourth man swinging an ax at him. Two more men come out of a nearby room firing automatic machine guns which Roy leaps over the nearby receptionist's desk, giving him cover.

The two men accidently shoot up their partner filling him with bullets with eventually running out of ammo. Getting up Roy fires off two arrows that hit both men in their left knees sending them painfully to the ground.

Noticing another door opening to a room some several feet away Roy watches as eight men emerge with seven of them carrying machine guns. The eighth guy is using a rocket launcher with getting ready to fire.

Rapidly Roy notches an arrow, with doing the calculations in seconds let's go sending it right into the eighth man's right hip. As the man falls backwards it's at the same time he presses the trigger to fire the rocket launcher and just as the other men start firing, it's already to late.

The RPG goes straight up into the celling sending parts of the celling roof down on top of them, sending them all to the ground either badly injured or dead.

Glancing up at the stair well Roy makes his way towards it when one of the thugs who got shot in the knee earlier with an arrow begins charging at him. Quickly turning around Roy throws a flechette into the man's chest sending the thug sprawling to the floor.

* * *

On a hallway on the second floor

Four men are rushing down it to get to a room where they hear fighting going on, however suddenly Batman crashes through a nearby window sending glass everywhere. Landing on the floor Terry retracts the red wings back into the shoulder sections in his back.

Suddenly the men turn around and raise up their machine guns and handguns at the Dark Knight with beginning to fire. Rapidly Terry dispenses two batarangs into his hand which he throws at two of the men disarming them of their weapons while flipping to the side to avoid being shot.

However, that didn't exactly work since a few bullets hit him in the chest area though his Kevlar protected them from penetrating Terry's skin. Quickly Batman sends two more batarangs flying with hitting the other two men's hands disarming them of their machine guns.

Tossing a ball at them which explodes into a cloud of gray smoke Terry rushes forward. Using a nearby wall Terry leaps off it with bringing a powerful kicking into one of the men's face breaking several bones sending the thug to the ground.

Rapidly Terry delivers some blows to the next man's chest section breaking multiple ribs before kicking him into up against the nearest wall. One of the men having recovered swings at Batman who easy dodges it before placing the thug's left arm in a hold.

Kicking the finale guy away from him, Batman breaks the current thug's with delivering an elbow strike to back of his head sending the man falling to the floor out cold.

The finale man pulls out a chain which he swings at Terry only to have Terry use his left arm to allow the chain to wrap around it harmlessly before pulling the thug forward.

Once within distance Batman delivers a powerful punch with his right hand into the man's face breaking his jaw before kicking him through an old, wall that has termite invested wood and out of the fight.

Moving around into another hallway Terry keeping his sense sharp hears doors open looks ahead to see six more men with various knives, pipes and handguns exit from a few different rooms, all facing his direction.

Pulling out another gas pellet along with a flashbang from his utility belt the Dark Knight throws it at the men as they both explode roughly at the same time. As the men begin coughing from the smoke with being blinded by the light and disoriented from both, Terry switches the lenses in his cowl to thermal vision before running forward to take them down.

* * *

In a nearby room

Talia is in a black jacket and pants, with throwing knives strapped to one side and a sword on her left hip. A hood is up over her head, obscuring Talia's facial features. A recurve bow along with a quiver full of arrows is on her back.

Currently Talia is fighting three men with the rest of the seven men laying around her as a heap of broken bones and dead men, with some having arrows or knives sticking out of them.

Ducking a punch Talia responds by swiftly pulling out her sword and slicing the man across his throat, sending him to the floor lifelessly. Rapidly blocking an attack from the other two with her sword as they tried to hit her with two metal pipes with trusting her blade upwards to throw them off balance.

Bringing her sword down Talia removes the second man of his hand holding onto the pipe before thrusting her sword through his chest, killing the thug almost instantly. However not moving fast enough Talia gets hit across her head stunning her causing the second man to strike her in the stomach.

Managing to roll backwards with coming up, just as the thug is charging at her Talia quickly side steps the attack with proceeding to remove the man's head from his neck spraying blood out of the wound.

Just as the separated body drops to the floor Talia picks up movement from the door way connecting to another room.

Looking over Talia sees a man coming out with an automatic assault rifle which he begins spraying bullets towards her causing Talia to start running towards a nearby open doorway with exiting into a hallway. Moving up to the very far wall in the hallway that faced directly opposite of the door, Talia sheathes her sword with unslinging her bow and notching arrow.

Turning around just as the man with the machine gun steps out of the doorway and starts to fire Talia let's go of the string. The arrow sails through the air with entering the man's head causing him to stop firing with staggering for a minute before dropping to the floor dead.

Looking over Talia sees Batman finishing off the finale remaining two thugs with some brutal blows causing them to fall to the floor old cold before turning to face her.

"That's pretty impressive, he taught you well. Of course, I don't think he would have approved of some more near lethal moves you used" Talia said.

"Stay away from Roy or you're going to learn some of those lethal moves personally" Batman replied scathingly.

"Now why I would do that?" Talia asked, her tone becoming darker.

"Because I don't want him to experience what you almost did to Bruce or me" Terry said angrily.

"You still upset about that?" Talia asked sounding almost like a child being bored.

"You tried to rape Bruce years ago, but Selina Kyle prevented that. And you drugged with trying to rape me as well all to get an heir" Terry replied growling.

"I would have to if your criminal girlfriend and Bruce didn't show up" Talia said scathingly.

"Like I said stay away from Roy or this time I will actually kill you, regardless of your father coming after me or not" Terry said warningly while regaining control of his emotions.

Before Talia could form a response both their ear pieces buzz to life as Roy's voice came over it "I'm getting close to Brickwell on the second floor, in the manger's room in the northeast corner."

"We'll be there" Terry replied.

* * *

On the second floor, nearing a room

The Arrow gripping ahold of the side rail leaps over it with hanging on with one hand and as the thug tries to swing down with his machete. Only for Roy to grab the man's forearm with twisting to dislocate the man's forearm causing him to drop the weapon.

Climbing back up Roy swiftly turns with placing the man in a choke hold and rendering him out cold before dropping the body to the floor.

Turning to the doorway Roy notches an arrow with entering the room with raising up his bow and pulling it back to near his mouth upon seeing Danny Brickwell at the very far end of the room, near a window overlooking the Glades.

As Brickwell turns to face Roy who lets the arrow go only for the projectile to hit him in the chest and bounce harmlessly off. Roy's mouth drops open in surprise, since ok he certainly was not expecting this.

"That Particle Accelerator wave in Central City affected far more then just them, it made my skin very difficult for anything to pierce it. Very helpful and that's why I am unstoppable" Brickwell replied.

"Let's put that to the test" Roy said.

Running forward Roy sends an arrow at Brickwell only this one explodes upon impact with chest, and another one which hits him with exploding just the same. This time Brickwell winces in pain, which The Arrow notes is very good meaning he can be stopped just as Roy reaches the mob boss.

Punching Brickwell in his face through it does little only for Brickwell to punch him in his chest cracking some ribs, before lifting Roy and throwing him across the room where he lands painfully on the floor.

"You're not him, your weaker. And you are nothing more than a fake copy of the original. You will never beat me as I'll crush your head with my bare hands" Brickwell said walking forward.

"Yeah well, those explosives prove otherwise for your supposedly unbreakable skin" Roy said unseen activating the coms device inside his suit, so Terry and Talia will know that piece of info.

"You don't have your bow and you'll be dead before you can reach it" Brickwell said mere feet from Roy whose still on the floor.

Suddenly four batarangs fly through the air with pinning into Brickwell's back before exploding causing him to yell out. Just as Roy bolts up off the floor with shoving an exploding arrow into Brickwell's chest before rolling backwards as it explodes.

Batman throws two more batarangs into Brickwell's head causing them to explode with seriously disorienting him as Roy rushes towards the man. Brickwell giving a clumsily swing Roy slides under it with coming up and heading for his bow.

Talia enters the room with firing off a few arrows into Brickwell's chest which explode upon impact, causing him to yell out in pain. After all she was the one who taught Oliver how make his own arrows with attachments on them in the first place. However, those were the only two she had since she was never big on using them herself.

Meanwhile Roy having reached his bow with notching an arrow and lets it go which hits Brickwell in his chest exploding upon impact. The Arrow sends two more explosive arrows into Brickwell's body, as Batman throws some pellets that hit the mob boss in his chest and irrupt into acid severely burning him.

"Throw me one" Talia said.

Catching one Talia throws it across the room with hitting Brickwell in his head which explode as he screams out in pain, clutching at his scorching face.

"I've only got one left. Aim for his legs, now" Roy yells upon notching another arrow.

Running forward Batman throws three more acid pellets into Brickwell's left knees and upon getting near him throws three more directly into his right knee. Seeing Brickwell rush at Terry who flips over him and as Brickwell is momentarily focused on Batman, is when Roy let's his arrow go.

The arrow sails through the air with hitting Brickwell in his right leg it explodes with enough force on the already weakened skin and bone to damage it entirely. Yelling out in pain, Brickwell drops to his knees just as Roy sends an arrow into his chest. Only this one has a special head to send an electric current throughout Brickwell's entire body causing the man even more pain.

Due to his weakened skin, Terry shoves four tranquiller needles into the back of Brickwell's neck which some of the serum manages to get through.

Both Roy and Talia calmly walk over to Brickwell but keep their distance with both having arrows notched.

Looking up through his daze filled vision at the emerald archer Brickwell goes to speak. Only for Roy to fire an arrow straight into the man's chest and due to the severely weakened skin it's able to get through with piercing Brickwell's heart.

For a moment Brickwell struggles before falling backwards to the ground as the life fades from his eyes leaving him dead.

Removing the arrow from the bow string with placing it back in her quiver, Talia unsheathes her sword and walks over to Brickwell's body.

"Talia… what are you doing?" Terry asked.

"Being sure he's dead and can't come back" Talia replied.

Raising up the sword Talia with being sure he right hand is firm around the handle, brings the blade down severing Brickwell's head from its body.

Looking at her in disgust "I'm getting a picture of why you told me Oliver left you years ago in Russia due to finding you to be out of control" Roy said.

"You don't even know that half of it Roy, the way Talia's students graduate to becoming agents is they have to learn how to skin a person alive" Terry said in disgust and slightly scathingly.

"That is sick" Roy replied in agreement and knows that he doesn't even have to ask if that's why Oliver left. Even at his lowest point the man he considered an older brother never became a monster.

"You both are like your mentors, unable to do what is really needed to fight monsters" Talia said scathingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Terry replied with a smile.

"I was going to do this anyway and after hearing Batman and yours's conversation over the comms earlier, we are done" Roy said.

"You can't order me around, but I shall leave for now since nothing will be gained by staying around. Just know that one day I shall come back and take you as mine Harper. Unlike my beloved and McGinnis, you will serve my pleasure one day" Talia said dangerously with a sly grin.

Roy feels some fear go through his spine at hearing this. However unexpectedly to both The Arrow and Talia, suddenly Terry moves forward with placing Talia in a headlock. Despite Talia gripping his arms to attempt to free herself Batman swiftly jerks her head to the side snapping Talia's neck.

Dropping the body as it falls lifelessly to the floor, Terry glares down at her since after all he did warn Talia to not go after Roy. Which Batman can feel a part of his soul fade away into blackness, but it was worth it to stop Talia. Also, this isn't the first time he's killed a threat to dangerous to be left alive either.

"You realize Ras al Ghul will come after you now and kill you right?" Roy asked the man.

"I know, but I'll deal with that problem when he does. I wasn't going to let Talia go after you. I could tell from the amount of interest Talia put into you, you were next on her list" Terry replied.

"I don't make friends easily or trust people, but your one of the few I do trust. You've earned it" Roy said extending his hand forward.

"I don't have the luxury of a lot of friends either" Terry replied shaking his hand.

Dropping his hand "Now I think we better get out of here" Roy said.

"I would have to agree" Terry said.

Heading for the window Roy fires a zipline arrow out of the window with it latching onto a building in the far distance. The Arrow jumps out the window and using the zipline to sail down as Batman activating his wings follows gliding into the night as well.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think**

**Now let me first the most major thing and it's actually not Roy related, but rather Talia al Ghul.**

**Mainly Terry mentioning when Talia tried to rape Bruce then later him, to produce an heir, is a reference to Talia actually succeeding in raping Bruce in the comics along with the Son of Batman animated film. Something I addressed in my Confronting Talia one-shot back in 2016.**

**I figured Talia would try to go after Roy in such a manner, since after all she is an unstable psychopath and Roy shares similar traits of like Terry or Bruce as well.**

**Regarding Terry killing Talia well he's not Bruce Wayne. Plus, this is my version of Terry for the Arrowverse so I decided to have him come to realize sometimes bad guys who will never stop need to be dealt with for good after some time spent operating as Batman.**

**If it helps the more comic book fans, just think of Terry as an Elseworld's or Alternate Universe version.**

**Originally Talia was going to leave this chapter alive, but as I was writing this out things took a different turn. So, I basically combined Talia being a villain from Arrow along her being a rapist from the other media into one character.**

**For Brickwell being a metahuman well that's me pulling from the comics where he is one and I decided to have the Particle Accelerator wave spread farther then just Central City.**

**Which is something that was hinted at in Arrow season 3 of that one guy who could shoot laser beams out of his eyes, was not in Central City when the accelerator went off. Like most things for interesting plots in the Arrowverse it got dropped.**

**Now Roy finally stepping up as The Arrow with using Yao Fei, Shado and Oliver's hood is something I've been building up to since the start of this story. It makes sense that Roy would one day take Oliver's role as the Arrow, especially given he was his partner who trained directly under him.**

**That's why I didn't use Arsenal in the title of this story since Roy was always headed towards wearing a green hood.**

**Until the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**So, I know this has been a long time since I’ve updated this story but finally got around to it once I figured out where I wanted to go with this chapter.**

**This is the last chapter of the story and I may come back to it one day, but I would rather give this a proper finish for now instead of leaving it incomplete.**

**Don’t own Arrow, Batman properties or anything else**

* * *

 

The Foundry an hour later

Roy is sitting in the chair by the computers, while Sin finishes wrapping bandages around Harper’s chest to help his ribs heal. Terry is over by the case containing the bow, with being back in casual clothes while drinking out of a water bottle.

“Thank you” Roy said looking up at his girlfriend.

“No problem. Used to patch up Sara when she would get hurt and well myself over the years” Sin replied.

“Here you go” Terry said picking up the nearby red hoodie off the table with the chest on it and tossing the item to Roy.

Roy catches the cloth item with standing up, while wincing in slight pain pulls the hoodie on and zips it up.

“So, you guys managed to stop Danny Brickwell?” Sin asked.

Light nod “Brickwell is stopped along with a good majority of his men. Also reminds me, I need to let Captain Lance know so he can send some people to go pick them up” Roy said.

“Any chance for Brickwell to terrorize the Glades again?” Sin asked.

“No Danny is dead” Terry said.

Sin merely nods in acceptance.

“You going to be leaving for Gotham City?” Roy asked.

“Yeah, I’m heading back tonight. If Batman is not around for a while criminals start to notice. I always thought it was Mr. Wayne being paranoid or something, but I guess the Dark Knight has left such a legacy in Gotham, he’s the only one who can stop the tidal wave” Terry replied.

Glancing over to the case containing The Arrow suit “I can relate” Roy said.

“You need a ride?” Sin asked.

“No, I’m good. My girlfriend, Melinia Walker is driving me back. After all, it is just a bridge ride over in the opposite direction of Bloodhaven” Terry said.

“True” Sin said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Take care of yourself Roy” Terry said then glancing at the woman “Sin.”

“If you ever need anything just call me” Roy said.

“Same to you” Terry replied with a grin.

Heading for the door Terry walks up the stairs before exiting with the door closing behind him.

“I’m glad you’re alright” Sin replied.

“Me too” Roy replied kissing Sin on the lips.

After a moment they break apart “You know given how we live our lives I could probably use some combat training from you. I have no intention of going out on the field though” Sin said.

“Good and yes I will train you” Roy said.

“Thank you. Let’s head home” Sin said.

“Sounds good to me, I’ve had a long night. You know if you’re not too busy tomorrow I was thinking we could just spend time watching a film?” Roy replied.

“Sure, what are you thinking?” Sin asked.

“Air Force One with Harrison Ford as the President dealing with terrorists on his plane. It’s a really good film” Roy said.

“Never heard of it” Sin said.

“It was made years ago in the 1990’s and Oliver of all people was the one who showed it to me” Roy said.

* * *

 

One month later on a rooftop

Roy is in his Arsenal suit looking out over The Glades watching and waiting for any criminal activity. Ever since the word on the street has gotten around that The Arrow is back with increasingly confirmed sightings of drug dealers, muggers, human traffickers, etc. getting taken down by the Emerald Archer things have changed.

The gang and the average street muggers along with all the rest of the criminal element that operates in Starling City, well for some of them, anyway have gotten scared again.

Especially because they think The Arrow has returned to his old methods when The Arrow sent Danny Brickwell with some of his men on a one-way trip to the morgue.

Roy knows how the news for the return of The Arrow has once more filled the average citizen with hope. Oliver is dead, and Roy knows he will carry on the fight to save Starling City no matter what. Not just for his mentor but for him to, this is choice. Roy’s mind drifts into the past.

**Flashback begins: months ago, during June 2014 in the basement**

Letting go of an arrow Roy watches as it sails through the air with hitting the target dead center in the bullseye and grins. 

“Good job” Oliver said.

“Thank you” Roy said turning to face him “You know I’ve been thinking when you’re no longer able to wear The Arrow do you want me to take over the mantel?”

“Do you want to one day?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, one day I think I would” Roy said.

“Well if you want to you can. Though if your waiting for me to retire it will be a long wait” Oliver said.

“I can wait if it means I don’t ever have to face the other option” Roy said with a grin.

“Well in our line of work I have a feeling it will be the other one day and after Sara left any plans I had for one day retiring are gone” Oliver said grimly.

“Sara was the only one who truly understood you wasn’t she?” Roy asked.

“Yeah, she was, and for Felicity, I don’t know. Maybe I’m just transferring my feelings to her and caught up in my own lies I used to trick Slade” Oliver said.

“That makes some sense. I’m changing this topic however since I don’t want anything to do with your soap opera relationships” Roy said.

Letting out a chuckle “Yeah I guess my life can end up looking like a show off the CW. Some shows Thea showed to me and not good entertainment” Oliver said.

“Thea showed me the same ones. I like it when you showed me Under Siege more” Roy said.

“Well get back to training. And when you get the chance keep your ears open for any rumors of a new gang boss in The Glades. He was from Hub City until The Question vigilante shut his operations down” Oliver said.

“What is our guy’s name?” Roy asked.

“Danny Brickwell” Oliver said.

“I look forward to taking that guy down” Roy said before pulling another arrow out of his quiver and returning to his face his target.

**Flashback ends**

Pulling himself out of his memories Roy suddenly hears screams from a distance. Roy begins running across the roof with leaping onto the other one and begins moving once more.

* * *

 

**Hope you all enjoyed this**

**I referenced Melinia Walker in the previous chapter when Talia made the comment about Terry’s criminal girlfriend. Since in the Batman Beyond cartoon she was a member of the Royal Flush gang but reformed.**

**Which Terry/Melinia pairing I felt was one that could have worked, and I liked from the old show. They understood each other and had some good chemistry. Melinia was Terry’s Selina Kyle, something even Bruce commented on.**

**Especially compared to the Terry/Danna relationship where Dana was just your typical Lana Lang type of girlfriend and constant complainer, I disliked Dana for the entire run of the show.**

**Oliver mentioning the possibility of transferring his feelings for Sara over to Felicity is me explaining Oliver's sudden feelings for Felicity in season 3 that came out of literally nowhere.**

**An editing thing I’m trying out is not having the flashbacks in italics since I already use the bold wording to let people know, so the italics now that I think on it seem a little pointless.**

**Not much else to add so until next time**


End file.
